CEO's Wife
by TaeHan
Summary: Llevar sobre sus hombros el papel de magnánimo y venerable CEO de una importantísima compañía no era nada fácil. Era víspera de Navidad y Sasuke reparó en ello hasta ese momento.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto—destruye ilusiones de tener un final digno, decente y lógico—Masashi.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contendrá _ligero_ **lenguaje soez, Lime.**

 **Pairings:** Sasuke U., Hinata H. [SasuHina] |Naruto U., Ino Y. [NaruIno].

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Llevar sobre sus hombros el papel de magnánimo y venerable _CEO_ de una importantísima compañía no era nada sencillo. Era _víspera de Navidad_ y Sasuke reparó en ello hasta _ese_ momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[The CEO's Wife]**

* * *

 **C** ogió la fastidiosa corbata con un movimiento un tanto brusco, _casi_ suspirando de alivio al instante de quitarse esa innecesaria presión sobre su cuello, para de inmediato tirarla al suelo. Dejó de apoyar su agotado cuerpo en la pared del _Genkan_ cuando finalmente se quitó los apretados zapatos, y continuó removiéndose aquella ropa _tan_ incómoda que, sin embargo, debía usar por _casi_ dieciséis horas, de Lunes a Domingo, con el _único_ fin de mantener la imagen de imponente _Director Ejecutivo_ que se le fue otorgada hace dos años.

Quedando con el torso despojado de las ostentosas prendas, Sasuke Uchiha las soltó sin delicadeza alguna sobre el sofá de cuero en el momento que ingresó a la espaciosa sala, haciendo una mueca al hacer un rápido ejercicio de flexión con los brazos para reanimar sus músculos entumecidos por el desgaste de energía que sobrellevó ese día, debido al enclaustro que se impuso a sí mismo dentro de su oficina, leyendo documentos, y aprobando y/o desaprobando sus cláusulas.

Una vez escuchó tronar los huesos de su cuello al moverlo de lado a lado, el de cabello azabache se dirigió con cierta cautela hacia el comedor en cuanto escuchó el sonido de platos y vasos chocando entre sí, seguido del correr del agua proviniendo del fregadero. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones y liberó una leve sonrisa —de esas que eran _prácticamente_ escasas en él—, al ver a su esposa ataviada en su típica ropa de estar en casa, lavando _muy_ animada la vajilla.

— _Hn._

Debido al mutismo que provocaba caminar sobre el tapizado suelo del salón principal, Sasuke supo, _sin temor a equivocarse,_ que su mujer aún no advertía en que él _ya_ se encontraba en casa, por lo que, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible en su camino por la cocina, se acercó y se quedó detrás de ella. Avistando con una sonrisa maliciosa los delicados movimientos que realizaba al pasar por encima de un plato la esponja cubierta de la espuma ocasionada por el jabón, alzó sus manos a la altura de sus anchas caderas y las dejó caer sobre ellas.

Hinata Uchiha ignoró la ligera risa que su esposo soltó _muy_ cerca de su oído cuando sintió su cuerpo tensarse por tener, de pronto, un _peso extra_ sobre sus curvas. No pudo hacer más que pegar un brinco en el momento que aquel contacto se trasladaba alrededor de su cintura, en forma de dos brazos ligeramente marcados por las venas, apretándola tenuemente para acercarla a un duro — _y desnudo—_ pecho que ella tenía el placer de conocer _demasiado_ bien.

— _¡¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?!_

El mencionado, conociendo de sobra el nerviosismo innato de la fémina, la obligó a dejar el plato de nuevo dentro del agua que había quedado estancada en el lavadero, evitándose así el infortunio de ver destrozada _otra_ de sus vajillas, consecuencia de las atolondradas reacciones de la _ex-Hyūga_. Admitía — _obviamente solamente para sus adentros_ — que le divertía en demasía, aun así, provocar los nervios de Hinata; escuchar cómo ella todavía tartamudeaba de vez en cuando al encontrarse bajo _cierto_ grado de presión; la azorada actitud que adquiría al recibir sus atrevidos toqueteos. Pese a tener _casi_ los treinta años como él, la mujer de largos cabellos seguía conservando ciertas conductas que había adoptado cuando ella y Sasuke apenas eran novios —quizás, _tal vez,_ desde _mucho_ antes de ser siquiera su amiga. Comportamientos y reacciones que a él le apetecía — _y apreciaba_ — ver cada vez que regresaba a casa.

Sin poder controlar más el _increíblemente_ rápido estado de excitación que su cuerpo alcanzó al estar cerca de su esposa, el de mirada oscura descendió su rostro hacia el blanco cuello que se hallaba adornado por una sencilla cadena que él le obsequió en el segundo año de noviazgo. Dándole besos superficiales que luego se convirtieron en lametones y mordiscos, Sasuke regresó ambas manos hacia las exquisitas caderas de su mujer, con el _único_ fin de arrimarla más hacia el ardor de la excitación que se encontraba _todavía_ encerrada dentro de sus pantalones; demostrarle con frenesí la agitación que provocaba en él, al punto de _endurecer_ su locura por ella con ímpetu.

Hinata ahogó un grito al sentir la _alterada_ parte de la anatomía de su marido rozando su retaguardia con _evidente_ ansiedad, sintiendo su estómago contraerse intranquilo y ansioso ante el repentino contacto; empero, no pasó mucho antes de que soltara una risita tímida y sus ojos adquirieran mayor devoción al tener los labios de él sobre su mejilla enrojecida.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

El susodicho no respondió en forma de palabras, aunque tampoco hubo _ninguna_ necesidad de hacerlo. Bastaba con alzar hacia la izquierda el rostro de su esposa para acariciar, _por fin,_ los rosáceos labios con los suyos. De esta manera, Hinata comprendería _a la perfección_ su agradecimiento por darle la bienvenida al hogar que compartía con ella, de recibirlo en el _único_ lugar donde él ansiaba permanecer. Besar los labios de la vergonzosa mujer era lo _único_ que él necesitaba hacer para que ella le sonriera y correspondiera al apasionado ósculo con su característica ternura.

Sin embargo, antes de que se dejase llevar _por completo_ por la arrasadora fogosidad de su esposo, la fémina Uchiha exclamó _a duras penas,_ entre medio del vehemente beso, que se detuviera por un momento, pues, por _alguna_ razón, no quería dejar los platos sumergidos más tiempo en el agua sucia. No obstante, y atribuyendo ésto a algún tipo de _trastorno obsesivo compulsivo_ por la limpieza¹ que su esposa hubiera desarrollado, como consecuencia de pretender ser la piadosa y _perfecta_ ama de casa que la rigurosa instrucción de los conservadores Hyūga le inculcó ser desde pequeña, Sasuke pasó _por completo_ de sus protestas y continuó besándola con avidez. Hinata, al ver que sus educados intentos no funcionaron, insistió en colocar sus manos sobre las de su esposo para que la soltase _por fin_ , pero él solo intensificó el movimiento de sus labios, e incluso sus caderas retomaron la olvidada y frenética fricción sobre sus posaderas, provocando que ella gimiera _nuevamente_ entre sus labios al apreciar la _considerable_ excitación de su marido.

La mujer de cabello con tintes azulinos sabía que _debía_ detenerlo, un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared le recordó que _no_ _podía_ dejarse llevar por los impulsos del mayor — _no esa vez, al menos_. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de protestar _de nuevo_ por que la dejase libre, él fue más rápido al darle la vuelta, para enseguida colocar sus brazos por debajo de sus nalgas, y alzarla del suelo con un sencillo movimiento.

— _¡No, Sasuke-kun, espera…!_

—No, _no quiero_ esperar más. _Shhh…_ —No obstante, él volvió a omitir sus ruidos de reproche, expresándose con diversión al negarse, y afianzando el agarre sobre ella mientras se dirigía a paso calmo hacia la amplia sala.

Hinata lo intentó una última vez más, pero seguía obteniendo el mismo resultado. Por eso, se dejó llevar completamente resignada por los arranques lujuriosos de su cónyuge y se aferró a su cuerpo, mientras sentía con cierto placer culposo la erección que se rozaba encima de su vientre.

Sonriendo con la malicia impresa en sus finas pero masculinas facciones, Sasuke Uchiha se acomodó en el ancho sofá de cuero con el pequeño, pero curvilíneo cuerpo de su compañera de vida, sobre su regazo. Mientras dirigía su hambrienta boca hacia el níveo cuello, rodeó su espalda con un brazo para así arrimar su _generoso_ pecho a su torso desnudo, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su mano libre la carne de una de sus blancas piernas expuestas, debido al corto pantalón que utilizaba para andar en casa.

La de ojos perlados observó ligeramente desconcertada cómo él se tomaba su tiempo en solamente acariciar su cuerpo, sobre todo por la _notable_ rigidez que se refregaba contra ella. Aun así, no expresó su duda al distraerse, _esta vez,_ con el plácido contacto de sus varoniles y ásperas manos.

— _Ah…_

Llevando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntando _todo_ lo que su busto permitía al de él, Hinata gimió por lo bajo cuando, en respuesta al atrayente estímulo que el de cabello negro generaba sobre su pierna, correspondió al exquisito vaivén que éste había empezado contra su intimidad. Evidentemente él estaba dándole tiempo e importancia a la inminente unión de sus cuerpos; una acción que no solía pasar últimamente desde que la cantidad de obligaciones y vínculos de Sasuke en el área laboral se multiplicaron de manera ridícula. Llevar sobre sus hombros el papel de magnánimo y venerable _CEO²_ de una importantísima compañía no era nada sencillo, y Hinata podía dar fe de ello al sufrir las constantes ausencias de su esposo, tanto en el ámbito social como también en la intimidad que sostenían debajo de las sábanas.

Se estremeció al caer en cuenta que no podía acordarse de la última vez que hicieron el amor con esa parsimonia, con esa tranquilidad de no sentir la presión del tiempo apresurándoles para llegar a un mísero orgasmo. Usualmente era Sasuke quien se frustraba de no poderle dar una sesión de sexo _decente_ , pese a que ella le aseguraba que estaba bien con el simple hecho de que ambos tuvieran el mismo placer y que no debía preocuparse si la actividad duraba tan solo unos minutos, antes de ser interrumpidos por una molesta llamada proviniendo de la empresa que requería la presencia de su esposo con urgencia.

— _Oh, Sasuke-kun…_

Escuchando con suma satisfacción los sonidos que Hinata soltaba ante cada una de sus caricias, Sasuke se permitió mascullar una maldición al sentir otra sacudida en su miembro. ¡Hacía cuánto que no besaba y tocaba a su mujer con _esa_ intensidad! La disposición de ella al dejarse arrastrar al sofá solo le hizo darse cuenta que no había sido el _único_ en querer dicho contacto.

 _«Eres como un libro abierto»_ , le decía cuando ella intentaba ocultarle ciertas cosas, pero sabía que Hinata siempre se tomaba sus palabras con gracia y fingida ofensa. Él la podía leer con relativa facilidad y eso, lejos de considerarlo soporífero y predecible, lo divertía.

No obstante, eso que tanto le entretenía de ella, también provocó que le irritara cuando la situación de su trabajo se salió de control.

El Uchiha se la pasaba viajando de un lugar a otro con grotesca frecuencia, consiguiendo colaboraciones prometedoras y cerrando contratos exitosos que no hacían sino aumentar la fortuna de su apellido. Pero eso, más que ser beneficioso para su capital, estaba bien al tanto que el precio que debía pagar era pasar mucho, _muchísimo,_ tiempo lejos de su casa; lejos del calor de su amorosa y tierna esposa. Sasuke presentía que si ella no fuera _tan_ comprensible con su trabajo, con su posición de liderazgo, hacía rato que le habría abandonado.

Pero no fue ni sería así, y él agradecía eso. Aunque no lo demostrase más que en la privacidad de su habitación, él quería a Hinata a su lado.

— _¡Ah!_

Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, la mujer se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando el moreno llevó la mano que tenía sobre su pierna hacia su voluptuoso seno derecho, apretujándolo con una serenidad extraña en él. La acción provocó en ella una satisfactoria sensación, sobre todo cuando su pareja aplicaba más fuerza de la debida en ciertos momentos, aunque sin dejar de lado la calma con la que lo hacía.

— _Sasuke-kun…_

El recién nombrado abandonó con un gruñido el cuello de su esposa, dándole un último chupetón que _seguramente_ dejaría una marca de tono purpúreo más tarde, y llevó su boca hacia la contraria, chocándola sin ningún cuidado. Capturó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, antes de introducir de lleno su lengua en la dulce cavidad bucal, explorando sin ningún reparo la boca que lo embriagaba hasta con los más castos y presurosos besos.

Sintiéndola ansiosa al notar cómo se aferraba más a él y movía sus caderas con cierta necesidad sobre su pelvis, Sasuke se atrevió a separarla un poco para deslizar con mayor facilidad el escote de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, por debajo de los prominentes pechos que saltaron levemente al encontrarse _por fin_ liberados. Soltando la boca de su mujer, observó embelesado los rosados pezones que coronaban sus senos, reparando en cómo su miembro parecía endurecerse un _poco_ _más_ dentro de sus pantalones oscuros al llevarse uno de los rígidos botones a la boca.

— _¡Ah! Sasuke-kun…_

Extasiado por el dulce sabor de esa parte de su cuerpo, vio con regocijo cómo Hinata, perdida en el goce que le brindaba la cálida boca sobre esa parte _tan_ perceptiva de su cuerpo, llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su larga mata de pelo se agitase en el aire. La escuchó gemir más alto cuando alternó labios y dientes, chupando y mordiendo como si fuera un infante en búsqueda de la _indispensable_ leche materna.

— _Deliciosa..._

Hinata aumentó el volumen de sus jadeos en cuanto Sasuke la alzó un poco de su regazo, distanciando el contacto de sus partes íntimas. No obstante, y antes de siquiera preguntarse el porqué de tan repentina acción, cerró los ojos con fuerza en el momento que él rozó sus nudillos sobre su susceptible intimidad, al deslizar la bragueta de sus pantalones, provocándole un agradable espasmo que se repitió con _mayor_ intensidad cuando desabrochó el botón de la prenda.

Sabía que estaba comportándose como una _completa_ pervertida, pero no pudo evitar anhelar que también le quitase los pantalones cortos y concretase de una buena vez la explosiva unión. Aunque no lo dijera nunca en voz alta, él fácilmente podría comprender lo que deseaba solamente con moverse de _esa_ manera sobre su cuerpo. Se tensó cuando Sasuke llevó su mano hacia su trasero y le propinaba una fuerte nalgada aun por encima de la ropa. Seguramente no le dejaría una marca _tan_ notable como la que seguramente le saldría en el cuello en unos minutos, pero no tuvo tiempo de aliviarse cuando en un rápido movimiento él metió su mano por debajo del holgado _short_ y apretujó una de sus nalgas, para luego estrujarla sin ninguna delicadeza.

Hinata frunció el ceño adolorida, pero cuando intentó reclamarle por el brusco gesto, sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta debido a que la puerta principal de la casa fue aporreada con tosquedad, al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba de manera insistente, emitiendo aquel estridente sonido que Sasuke se prometería más tarde a cambiar lo más pronto posible. Ambos amantes se quedaron estáticos al notar que los golpes se detenían por un momento, y giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, esperando ansiosos que la persona detrás de ésta se marchase.

No obstante, cuando pasaron unos segundos y la puerta volvió a ser golpeada, se dieron cuenta que no tuvieron tanta suerte.

En otras circunstancias, la de cabellos azulinos se habría levantado de inmediato del cálido y duro cuerpo de su esposo, ignorando su mirada de reproche, para atender rápidamente a su visita; empero, simplemente no quería moverse de su lugar, mucho menos sintiendo la dureza de Sasuke _todavía_ contra su vientre. Era una depravada y lo sabía, pero _en serio_ había extrañado el contacto con su marido. Besarlo por las mañanas, antes de que éste se fuera al trabajo, ya no era suficiente. Era una mujer y, al igual que el mayor, también tenía sus necesidades. Solo quería un pequeño momento íntimo con él.

Sin embargo, antes de que el Uchiha volviera a atacar su cuello, aprovechando que ésta se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, un grito amortiguado sonó y frustró sus planes al ver que éste la sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

— _¡Hinata!_

—¿Qué demonios...? —Sasuke gruñó, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto su esposa se soltó de su firme agarre, utilizando a su favor que él también tuviera su pequeño momento de distracción—. ¡O-oye...!

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó ella, mientras pegaba un respingo al coger la mano de su esposo y ver la hora en el reloj de muñeca que portaba. Al sentir que él quiso coger su brazo para atraerla de nuevo a su regazo, rápidamente se apartó y se alejó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás; al mismo tiempo, se acomodó la camisa para no dejar sus senos más al descubierto.

El azabache no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estómago al ser rechazado por _ella_ , aparte de ser privado de la gloriosa vista de sus lechosos senos; empero, decidido a no mostrar el malestar que le provocó, prefirió escrutarla con su oscura mirada, mientras una de sus finas cejas se mantenía alzada.

Hinata, advirtiendo su gesto, no tuvo más remedio que explicarse apresuradamente.

—Lo-lo lamento, cariño, pero-...—Siendo interrumpida por otro grito llamándola, de nuevo siendo acompañado por los golpes en la puerta, tuvo que hacer una mueca y juntar sus manos—. Sasuke-kun, _uhm_... ¿podrías abrir mientras voy a cambiarme la ropa? ¡Te lo explicaré luego!

Sasuke quiso refutar su petición, pero sus palabras quedaron en un simple intento en cuanto su mujer pasó corriendo a su lado. Soltó un bufido lleno de exasperación al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio ser cerrada, y pasó las manos sobre la cara, quitándose con un brusco movimiento el pelo que se había quedado pegado a ella debido al sudor que le había causado la situación íntima con su mujer.

—Mierda.

Sin muchos ánimos, se puso de pie y se subió de nuevo la bragueta del pantalón, suspirando frustrado al notar que ya no se encontraba tan excitado. Cogió la blanca camisa que había dejado sobre el sofá minutos antes y se la colocó, importándole poco lo arrugada que estaba, abrochándosela mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que seguía siendo aporreada.

— _¡Hinataaaaa, abreeee ´ttebayoooo!_

El Uchiha entrecerró la mirada al distinguir el tono de voz de aquella molesta persona que volvía a tocar el timbre con persistencia; era imposible no identificar, además, aquella estúpida muletilla. Contando mentalmente hasta diez, cogió el pomo de la puerta y abrió de golpe, mostrando detrás de ésta la presencia de dos figuras que, _desgraciadamente,_ conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Sasuke bastardo! —exclamó Uzumaki Naruto, evidentemente sorprendido de ver al que consideraba su mejor amigo, _hermano del alma,_ frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí _´ttebayo_?

—Vivo aquí, idiota.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la tosca respuesta del Uchiha. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar para expresar su duda.

—Sí, ya sé que aquí vives, _¡argh!_ —Se rascó una de sus bronceadas mejillas y continuó hablando—. ¿Qué acaso no te ibas de viaje hoy?

Antes de que pudiera contestar que _efectivamente_ así era, la figura que hasta el momento había permanecido _sorprendentemente_ en silencio, a un lado del Uzumaki, habló con notoria alegría.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí!

El susodicho dio un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza a la voluptuosa figura de Yamanaka Ino, la nueva novia de Naruto, vestida con un elegante abrigo negro _Joseph._ La joven se acercó para darle un afectuoso abrazo de amigos, de esos que solía darle a todo el mundo — _y que él odiaba_. Pero, antes de poder siquiera rodearlo con sus brazos, la silueta de Hinata apareció por el pasillo, haciendo desviar la atención de los presentes hacia ella.

—¡Hinata!

Pasando por alto el estrambótico grito de la rubia de largos cabellos, Sasuke volteó de inmediato su cabeza hacia la pequeña mujer que tenía por cónyuge, quedándose atónito ante lo que sus oscuros ojos captaron al recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza.

Esa mujer que estaba vestida con un elegante vestido negro, de marca _Sally Lapointe,_ ¿era realmente _su_ tímida y tierna esposa?

—¡ _Wow_ , Hinata! Te ves muy bien _´ttebayo._ —La halagó Naruto, sacándole un leve rubor a la aludida.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun —exclamó la Uchiha, haciendo una reverencia al ver a la otra mujer mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa que, _por su propio bien_ , decidió ignorar—. Ino-san, buenas noches.

—Tan elegante como siempre, Hinata —Rió la Yamanaka acercándose a ella y atrapándola en un abrazo que hizo gruñir por lo bajo al de mirada afilada, al ser privado de la _placentera_ imagen de su mujer—. Feliz víspera de _Navidad_ , por cierto.

Cierto. Era _víspera de Navidad_ y Sasuke reparó en ello hasta _ese_ momento. Haciéndose a un lado para no ser arrollado por el torbellino naranja que tenía como amigo, cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que se sentía ligeramente culpable de no haber recordado las fechas en las que se encontraba. Con el sustancioso proyecto que había iniciado apenas hacía unas semanas atrás en colaboración con otra empresa de gran renombre, se olvidó por completo de la dichosa celebración de la _Nochebuena,_ el _Año Nuevo_...

Y el cumpleaños de Hinata.

Naruto ciertamente tenía razón en verlo con extrañeza de encontrarlo en casa, pues su plan _nunca_ fue pasar la festividad con su pareja.

Su culpa aumentó cuando la vio dirigirse hacia el interior de su casa en compañía de aquella peculiar y escandalosa pareja, platicando amenamente entre ellos. Se sintió de pronto _tan_ fuera de lugar.

La ansiedad que vio en ella al reparar en su presencia cuando llegó a casa lo incentivó a complacerla en el ámbito más íntimo de su relación, justo antes de irse a la habitación y arreglar la maleta para el viaje de negocios que haría esa misma noche. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el que su esposa se encontraría sola esa noche; habían sido _tantas_ las ocasiones durante ese año que se repetía esa situación, que no le importó en absoluto darse cuenta del día en el que estaba.

 _«Maldita sea»._

—Hinata.

Antes de que el trío de amigos avanzara otro paso más, él se acercó a su esposa y la tomó por el brazo, impidiéndole la marcha. Naruto e Ino solo los observaron, antes de hacerle una señal a la anfitriona de que estarían en el comedor de la casa, esperándola.

—Uh... ¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—No me dijiste que Naruto e Ino pasarían esta noche contigo. —expresó con cierto disgusto en su tono de voz, provocándole sin querer un sobresalto a la _ex-Hyūga_.

Ella tragó saliva antes de contestar—. Yo... tú dijiste esta mañana que no estarías en casa para pasar la _Navidad_ conmigo, así que, _uhm_... Invité a Naruto-kun e Ino-san para acompañarme.

Uchiha frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ahora _realmente muy_ culpable por las palabras de Hinata. Sí, sabía que le había informado esa misma mañana de su repentino itinerario, incluso recordaba vagamente que la noche anterior le había hablado sobre hacer un viaje en fechas próximas. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que Suigetsu, su secretario y mano derecha, además de buen amigo, le confirmaría que su vuelo estaba programado para esa misma madrugada.

Conociendo a su mujer, seguramente ya le había ahorrado la molestia de tener que preparar él sus maletas; no era mucho lo que llevaba en ellas, pues solía comprar el resto en el lugar donde se encontrase. De antemano agradeció el gesto — _mentalmente, por supuesto—,_ empero, eso no aminoraba en lo absoluto el peso del vacío que le provocaba ver los ojos tristes de la de cabellos largos. Seguramente a ella también se le había pasado por la mente que sus deducciones no estaban del todo erradas al creer que estaría un largo período ausente, y que, _posiblemente_ , él no estaría a su lado en su cumpleaños, y mucho menos en el último día del año.

Sasuke la soltó antes de suspirar y asentir. Pese a que Hinata le sonrió con ternura para que no se preocupara por ella, no pudo dejar de sentir el malestar en su interior.

 _«Esto es una puta mierda»._

—Espera.

La mujer lo observó curiosa, para luego abrir los ojos en demasía, después de caer en cuenta que él la abrazaba con ímpetu. Correspondió el gesto con timidez, antes de dejarse llevar por el varonil perfume de él y cerrar los ojos con dicha, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se calentaban cada vez más.

— _Uhm..._ —Hinata rompió la plácida atmósfera en la que se habían inmergido, separándose ligeramente de él para alzar la mirada y, con una tierna sonrisa plasmada en sus rosados labios, exclamar—: Ya he preparado tus maletas, Sasuke-kun.

Él asintió sin responder y sin dejar de mirarla con una leve sonrisa que había correspondido, sin querer, a la de ella. La fémina, nerviosa y enrojecida de ver ese gesto tan poco común en el azabache, continuó hablando.

—Eh, yo... sobre Naruto-kun e Ino-san...

—Lo sé —La interrumpió, suspirando con algo parecido a la exasperación—. Como sea, vamos con ellos.

Asombrada, Hinata se quedó estancada en el piso cuando él puso una mano sobre su espalda baja para hacerla caminar, y lo miró con sus ojos perlados bien abiertos—. Pe-pero... tu viaje…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, a la vez que introducía su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Solo estaré un par de horas —aclaró, reanudando su intento de hacerla caminar con él—. Es solo mientras espero la llamada de Suigetsu.

Aún sin estar del todo segura de la súbita decisión de su marido, Uchiha Hinata asintió dubitativa.

* * *

— _¡Feliz Navidad!_

A excepción del pelinegro, todos exclamaron con voz alegre nada más dieron las doce de la noche y la explosión de los fuegos artificiales retumbó a lo lejos del acogedor hogar de los Uchiha. Chocaron sus copas llenas de un buen _Château Margaux_ , y rieron al darse un abrazo grupal del cual el Uchiha mayor no pudo — _ni quiso_ — escapar. Cuando el contacto acabó, la pareja de blondos se alejó momentáneamente de los otros dos para darles privacidad, a la vez que ellos mismos aprovecharon de darse unos cuantos arrumacos, poniendo el elixir de la bebida y la colorida ceremonia como excusa de su _alegre_ estado.

Hinata se aferró a los brazos de su esposo mientras recibía con un bello sonrojo sus ávidos labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo aquel reconfortante y conocido ardor en su vientre, y que _nada_ tenía que ver con el líquido del reciente brindis. Las _supuestas_ dos horas que Sasuke había estipulado para quedarse mientras esperaba la llamada de su secretario, se convirtieron en cuatro, y luego en cinco cuando finalmente dio la medianoche que dio paso a la ansiada _Navidad_.

Uchiha Sasuke había pasado la _Nochebuena_ con ella.

Sintiéndose contenta, complacida y hasta impaciente, todo al mismo tiempo, Hinata rodeó el cuello de su esposo y lo atrajo más hacia ella, profundizando el contacto de sus bocas, donde se vieron involucrados dientes y lenguas. Escuchó con deleite el gruñido que él soltó entre sus labios, y sonrió más cuando él empezó a pasar sus manos por encima del cierre de su refinado vestido.

Sin embargo, fue golpeada por la prudencia que la distinguía, y recordó que en ese momento no estaban del todo solos.

Rompiendo la caricia de sus belfos con mucha reticencia por parte de ambos, la pareja de esposos miró el momento justo en el que aparecía de nuevo en la sala Uzumaki Naruto, con una enorme y boba sonrisa tallada en su rostro. Hinata se ruborizó levemente al ver parte de su cara y cuello marcados con lápiz labial, y Sasuke decidió ignorar la presencia de su amigo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban todavía con la cremallera de las ropas de su esposa.

—¡ _Wah_...! Qué manera de pasar la _Navidad_ , ¿eh? —exclamó Naruto alzando sus cejas repetidamente, dedicándole a los Uchiha una mirada maliciosa mientras se dejaba caer en el amplio sofá.

El rubor en las mejillas de Hinata aumentó y Sasuke solo pudo bufar ante la actitud tan desinhibida de su amigo. Cuando estuvo a punto de callar sus atrevidos comentarios, Ino apareció con los brazos dirigidos a su cabeza, acomodándose el largo cabello en una coleta alta. Ella, al ver el estado de su novio, sonrió con picardía y se sentó junto a él, sintiendo con regocijo cómo su fuerte brazo pasaba por encima de sus hombros para atraerla más hacia sí.

Abochornada, Hinata bajó la mirada y cogió las copas vacías, para dirigirse a la cocina a paso rápido. Sasuke estuvo a punto de seguirla, mas, el teléfono en su bolsillo vibró, haciéndole maldecir bajo la mirada seria de los rubios. Sintiendo los claros ojos sobre su persona, el Uchiha se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo contrario por el que fue su esposa, encerrándose en su habitación.

—¿Será una llamada del trabajo?

—Seguramente... —Notando el ceño fruncido de su novia, la besó rápidamente en los labios—. Solo ignóralo _´ttebayo._ Sabíamos que tarde o temprano le llamarían.

—Sí, pero, ¿y si Hinata...? ¡O-Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Naruto, basta! —Rió la fémina rubia cuando sintió las manos traviesas de su pareja pasar por sus piernas, a la vez que advertía sus besos bajar y subir por su cuello, volviéndose cada vez más atrevidos—. ¡No!

—Vamos, Ino —exclamó Naruto con voz ronca. La excitación y el vino estaban nublando sus sentidos rápidamente—. Disfrutemos ahora que Sasuke y Hinata no están aqu-...

—No te atrevas a follar en mi sofá, _usuratonkachi_ pervertido _._

Ino se ruborizó furiosamente al escuchar la tosca voz a sus espaldas, y golpeó la mano del otro, empujándolo lejos de ella como mero reflejo. Se acomodó la ropa con prisas, y se puso de pie mientras desviaba la mirada de los acusadores ojos del Uchiha.

—¡Mira la hora que es! Bueno, eh, nosotros ya nos íbamos —habló nerviosa la Yamanaka. Cogió la mano del Uzumaki y lo levantó del piso de un tirón, apretándole con fuerza mientras hablaba entre dientes—. ¿Cierto, Naruto?

—Eh, pues... _¡Ouch!_ Sí, sí, claro _´ttebayo. ¡Ow!_

En ese momento, Hinata regresó corriendo a la sala al escuchar el bullicio que estaban montando en su sala, observando con desconcierto el que Naruto estuviera mordiéndose los labios, mientras daba infantiles brinquitos en un pie. Empero, antes de poder cuestionar el porqué de su actuar, Ino se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que ella correspondió un poco vacilante.

—¿Ino-san?

—¡Nos vemos otro día, Hinata, Sasuke-kun! —Se despidió, cogiendo su enorme abrigo y dejando atrás a su pareja—. _¡Feliz Navidad!_

—¡Ah! Pe-pero...

—¡Adiós! _Bye!_ ¡Naruto!

—Ya voy, _ow_ , ya vo-... ¡Espérame, Ino!

La pareja salió a toda prisa, la puerta se cerró y el silencio volvió a reinar en la residencia Uchiha. Al cabo de unos segundos, y después de sacudir su cabeza confundida, la pequeña fémina volteó a ver a su esposo.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

—Evité que nuestro sofá sufriera las consecuencias de la libido de Naruto.

Ella enrojeció fuertemente cuando, después de un minuto, comprendió los vocablos de Sasuke.

—Hinata.

La susodicha miró hacia arriba, topándose con una leve sonrisa de parte de su marido, haciéndola sonreír en respuesta. Dándose la vuelta, se abrazó a su fornido cuerpo y susurró casi inaudiblemente, pero aun así él fue capaz de escucharla.

— _Feliz Navidad_ —Se separó del confortante contacto y, adoptando aquella manía que _muy_ rara vez hacía desde que era una adolescente, jugueteó con sus dedos índices mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada—. Y, bueno, ya que no estarás aquí, pues... también te deseo _Feliz_ _Año Nuev-…_ —No obstante, antes de que terminara su frase, el Uchiha colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, haciéndola respingar y verlo asombrada—. ¿Cariño?

Sasuke no pudo sino sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. Si bien era cierto que hacía unos minutos su esposa las había pronunciado junto a la pareja de atrevidos rubios, no se comparaba en nada a la emoción que le embargaba escuchar solamente su tímida y dulce voz. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber ignorado aquella llamada que recibió mientras Naruto e Ino le observaban atentos. Ver la nieve caer a través de la ventana, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña esposa, era solo una parte de la gratificante recompensa que había obtenido al hacer lo correcto. El reloj de pared en forma de árbol navideño ya marcaba unos veinte minutos pasada la medianoche, pero a él no le importó sentir nuevamente la vibración de su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al igual que hacía unos momentos, la dejaría pasar sin ningún remordimiento.

— _Solo_ _Feliz Navidad_ por ahora, Hinata. —exclamó. Dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación matrimonial, emitió una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le daba tiempo a su esposa de asimilar sus palabras.

Hinata abrió enormemente sus hermosos ojos perlados, a la vez que las lágrimas amenazaron con salir rodando por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

* * *

Pese a todo, para el Uchiha, aguantar al idiota de su amigo no resultó tan mal como esperaba. Le había dicho a Hinata que estaría con ellos mientras esperaba la llamada de Suigetsu; sin embargo, aprovechó la distracción que tuvo ella al estar bien sumergida en la conversación con Ino y Naruto para llamar él mismo al de cabellos blancos.

La plática no había ido nada bien, debía admitir —aunque mandar al demonio a su amigo y secretario tampoco fue muy buena opción, cuando éste le recordó que el viaje era _sumamente_ necesario. Pero, mientras mantenía el móvil contra su oreja, ignorando las quejas del Hōzuki por no apresurarse en aprobarle el boleto a él también, observó de reojo el jovial rostro de su esposa. Hinata se había hecho a la idea que no estaría con ella en _Navidad,_ por lo que se resignó de ver a Naruto e Ino junto a ella, pasándola tan bien.

No obstante, algo muy dentro de él, sabía que no quería quedarse con esa escena al momento de partir.

—Suigetsu. —Interrumpió la verborrea del otro, sacándole un bufido de molestia, y que muy poco le importó.

—¿Qué?

—Retrásalo.

—¿Eh?

—No —respondió rápidamente cuando sus ojos enfocaron cómo Naruto abrazaba a su esposa, por algo que ella había dicho—. Olvida eso: cancela el vuelo de una vez.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —No podía verlo a través del aparato, pero podía imaginárselo con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Podríamos perder el contrato!

—Entonces que así sea.

—Sasuke... —Sabiendo que no lograría nada debatiéndose en contra del Uchiha, el de cabellos blancos suspiró frustrado y decidió indagar de una vez en el porqué de tan _estúpida_ decisión—. Es por tu esposa, ¿no? —Al no obtener respuesta, supo que había dado en el clavo. Se llevó dos de sus dedos hacia el puente de la nariz para intentar tranquilizarse—. Escucha, sé que casi no has pasado tiempo con ella, pero este negocio es-...

—No me importa. No pienso perderme la estúpida _Navidad_ , ni el cumpleaños de mi esposa, y mucho menos el jodido _Año Nuevo._

—Pero-...

Sasuke cortó la llamada. Posiblemente Suigetsu lo estaría jodiendo _toda_ la noche, pero le daba _absolutamente_ igual. Acercándose a su mujer, le dio un golpe a la cabeza del Uzumaki para que la soltara. Ignorando los reclamos de su amigo, se sentó junto a Hinata mientras escuchaba sin mucho interés el que Ino hiciera planes respecto a una posible reunión con sus otros amigos en común para el próximo año.

Sabía que aquel contrato era muy importante, _lo_ _sabía_ _perfectamente_. Que su amigo se lo recordara echando fuego por la boca no hacía que su preocupación por perder una alianza tan prestigiosa disminuyera. Pero...

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Volteando a ver a su esposa, rodeó sus hombros y la acercó hacia su propio cuerpo, sintiéndola acomodarse en su regazo. Aquel contrato se podía ir al demonio. Ya tenía otros proyectos bastante buenos en progreso, después de todo. No se había perdido ninguna jodida _Nochebuena_ junto a la pequeña mujer que se sujetaba inconscientemente a él, temerosa de que en cualquier minuto se pusiese de pie y se fuera. Si ella quería celebrar su cumpleaños, y hasta el puto _Año Nuevo,_ él la iba a complacer.

Después de todo, eran buenas excusas para volver a hacerle el amor con aquella dedicación que hacía tiempo no le brindaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

¹: El _TOC_ o _trastorno obsesivo compulsivo_ puede manifestarse en distintos maneras. Una de las más comunes es el de limpieza y orden, y se caracteriza por que la persona que lo padece tiende a limpiar todos los días, sentirse incómoda si encuentran aunque sea _una_ mota de polvo, se lavan las manos constantemente, etc. Básicamente se les va la vida en mantener todo su entorno limpio y reluciente _._

²: _CEO_ ( _Chief Executive Officer),_ o _Director Ejecutivo._ Máximo responsable de la gestión y dirección administrativa de una empresa.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!**_ **Y, lo más importante:** _ **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

 **Finalmente otro año ha acabado y yo me digné a hacer algo para la OTP —** _ **por**_ _ **fin**_ **. En realidad, iba a postearlo el propio día de** _ **Nochebuena**_ **, pero, pos, lo olvidé editar (?).** _ **Anyways**_ **, es un pequeño regalo para despedir este año escribiendo sobre estos personajes que tanto** _ **hamo**_ **, con** _ **h**_ **de** _ **hentai**_ **:´v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se salió de control a partir del quinto párrafo, y se suponía que no pasaría de ser una viñeta, así que no sé qué tal habrá quedado XD Cualquier cosa, un comentario es la respuesta.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo, aún en mi eterna ausencia. Que pasen una feliz** _ **Nochevieja, Año Nuevo,**_ **y no se atraganten con las uvas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
